My Crazy First Day Back From A Three Day Weekend
Let's start with my Friday. You know the day before our three day weekend. I went to my first period class like always, towards the end of class my teacher assigned us a 1 page essay that was due on Tuesday. I left class and went to the rest of my classes. On Saturday morning I slept in and when I woke up I was home alone. My family had to work and my brother went to cub scouts. I always wanted to start a blog, so I grabbed my laptop and found a website. Made an account and started writing some blogs. My first blog was all about my high school experience so far. My second one was about the Midnight Man, I wrote down everything I found and made that blog. I also made 4 more, The Bloody Mary Challenge, Baby Blue, Dry Bones, and the 11 Miles Ritual. Then, I stopped writing for a couple days. On Sunday, I mostly slept all day because I stayed up all night on Saturday working on my new blog. I stayed up on Sunday as well, I was working on choosing which paper to write about. I finally decided on one. On Monday I had to wake up early. I woke up at 7:30 like normal but then fell asleep again, when my sister came in to wake me up I was half an hour late. I finally got to school and got in my Marching Band uniform and grabbed my instrument. Then I went and got on the bus, we went to our rival school and started to warm up for our parade. I know what you're thinking. "Why your rival school, why not your school?" Well, the parade was farther into Hinesville and my school is too far away from where the parade was at. Keep in mind that I live in Georgia, we got to the other school and began to warm up. It was only like 30 degrees outside, it was cold. We finally began to march the parade, I was so tired that the only thing keeping me awake was the fact that I couldn't really feel my legs. I just wanted to get the parade over with and come home and sleep. When I got home I realized that I never finished my paper. So, I got home and I wrote my paper. On Tuesday I went to all of my classes and my first period teacher forgot to collect our essays. While I was walking to my fourth period class and I saw a fight. The fight was between a boy named Chase, and another boy. Chase was talking crap to the other guy, and the other guy started to beat the crap out of Chase. I stopped to watch then I saw how red Chase' face was and I said "Nope, there's gonna be blood soon. Let me leave." So, I went back to class, and I asked to use the restroom. When I went to go use the restroom I saw blood on the floor. Then, you hear the principle come on the intercom asking for a custodian with a mop to clean it up. After that, I went back to class and heard a rumor. The rumor is that Chase is suing the other guy for starting the fight because all Chase did was talk crap and the other guy has been wanting to fight him. So, when the other guy got the chance he started to beat the crap out of him. That was my crazy experience on Tuesday.